


Bike With Me

by therevengeoftheoctopus



Series: Eruriren Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biking, College AU, Cycling, Day 2: Sports, Eruriren Week, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therevengeoftheoctopus/pseuds/therevengeoftheoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cycling team only has two members. Then Eren Jaeger joins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bike With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, sorry if there are mistakes. For Day 2: Sports of Eruriren Week.

Levi was bored. Not that he was the only one. Who wouldn’t be bored at an activity fair?  
He slumped against Erwin. “Come on…” he groaned. “Can’t we just leave already?”   
Erwin stood resolutely. He obviously hadn’t given up yet. Levi had stopped handing out fliers for their club an hour ago. “There’s still one more RA group coming through. After that we can stop.”  
Levi snorted. “Hanji’s dorm? Erwin, you know as well as I do that ze are just going to drag them to the track and field table.”  
Erwin shrugged. “Well, we won’t know until they get here, will we?”  
Levi and Erwin were the only two people in the cycling club. They’d fought long and hard to get permission to form this club. But last year, Mike had graduated, and they couldn’t have a team with only the two of them. In an ideal situation, they would have six or seven people in the cycling club, but that wasn’t exactly a realistic expectation. Not many people in the area were interested in biking. For many of the races they participated in, the had to go out of state. It was tough.   
Just as Levi finished that thought, Hanji’s dorm came around the corner. Hanji, as expected, was chatting loudly about the track and field club, and why everyone should join it. Levi noted with a grimace that most of the people from hir dorm were freshman.   
Hanji stopped at their table. “Hey, guys!” Ze turned to hir dorm. “These are my best friends, Levi and Erwin. They are the sole members of the cycling club here at Maria University. If a few of them would like to join the team, it would be great.”   
One of the dorm members who’d been looking bored perked up at the mention of cycling. “Holy shit!” He turned accusingly to look at a girl with chin-length black hair standing next to him. “Mikasa, you didn’t tell me there was a cycling team here!”   
Erwin cleared his throat. “Technically, we’re not a team. We don’t receive funding from the school, and we barely have enough members to be an official club.”   
“Still!” The boy was practically glowing. “Oh man, this is great!” He turned to look at Hanji. “Uh, you guys can go on without me, I’m not really interested in any other clubs.”   
Hanji grinned. “Sure!” Ze turned and winked very unsubtly at Erwin and Levi before walking away. ‘Good luck’ ze mouthed at them.   
Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes.   
“So,” Erwin said. “You’re interested in biking?”   
He nodded. “Yeah, we had a cycling club at my high school, and I was the captain. I love biking.” His eyes lit up as he talked. “Oh yeah, and I forgot to introduce myself.” He laughed awkwardly, scratching his arm. “I’m Eren Jaeger. You guys are Erwin and Levi, right? Nice to meet you.”   
Erwin extended a hand. “Likewise.” He gazed at Levi until he cracked and also stuck out a hand.   
Eren’s handshake was firm, and not sweaty or grossly warm, like most people’s hands were. Overall, Levi would give it an 8/10. There was always room to improve.   
Eren picked up a flier and a registration form for the club. “When’s the first meeting?” he asked casually.   
“It’s September 1st,” Levi said. “Make sure you’re there. We need to make sure you’re in good shape for biking, or we can’t let you join. Unlike most college bike clubs, we have a pretty rigorous training regimen. Above all, what Erwin and I want is to win races.”  
“Anything you need for us to know before that?” Erwin asked.   
“Uh…” Eren thought for a second. “Oh yeah, I’m gay as hell, so if you have a problem with that, I suggest you just tell me upfront.”   
Levi snorted. “Kid. Erwin and I are both gay, too, and our friend is Hanji. We’re like, the resident queer group.”   
Eren grinned. “Cool.”   
Levi was finding himself drawn in by the boy. His enthusiasm was almost contagious. Looking at Erwin, he knew the urge to hop on a bike with this kid was making him itch, too.   
“Well,” Erwin said, smiling. “I look forward to biking with you.”


End file.
